YOU ARE WELCOME, EMILY
by Zurla Adams
Summary: YES, VERY WELCOME EMILY. SHOW THIS TO ELIZABETH. TO OTHERS, FIRST ATTEMPT AT ALMOST SMUT. READ IF YOU WANT TO. I WARN YOU. NOT THAT FANTASTIC. :S AuthurxKiku, rated M for almost-smut.


It all started with a kiss.

Not too passionate, not too flightly, just a single, simple, kiss.

It took place last winter, at Alfreds' Cristmas party. The mistletoe, as far as Authur could tell, was only at the entrance when the party began. But, for some insane reason (Authur suspected a certain frenchman) the mistletoe had multiplied over the duration of a couple of hours.

And Authur was drunk. Not the kind of piss drunk he usually got at these type of event, he wasn't that far along. He was aware of his surroundings, but his vision was fuzzy.

He remembered these words.

"Look Authur-san. Mistletoe."

And the rest was, well, history.

The following days after the party, he remembered the act extremely vividly, and he couldn't get it out of his head, even after a few days.

Well, days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into months.

The next world meeting was coming up fast, and his feelings were bubbling up inside him, churning in his stomch in a strange way.

Everytime he met him, he couldn't think straight. Every time he moved, spoke or took a simple breath towards his way, he could barely speak, let alone act.

His feeling overflowed one night, the night before the meeting, with him waking up after a midnight fanatsy, soaked in his own fluids.

_Oh god._

That was it.

"Kiku?" The island nation turned towards him, and smiled politely. Authur cleared his throat, "C-Could I speak to you for a moment." He took a deep breath, glancing at his companion, "Alone?"

Kiku nodded and turned to Yao, apologizing and bowing as he excused himself.

The room they were in was dim, and the door was closed. The noise outside loud and obnoxious.

He was smiling lightly at him.

_This is it._

He cleared his throat, "Ah, um, Kiku, you know... Ever since Alfreds party... Well, I-I've liked you... _alot._"

The room was silent for the longest moment.

Kiku laughed, a small giggle that was almost feminine, "I-I've liked you too, Authur-san."

He let out a sigh. That didn't help calm him down.

"Then," he bit his lip, glancing at the door once more and taking a step towards him, "You would't mind this, then, would you?"

Before Kiku could respond, his lips met his in a harsh kiss.

Authur couldn't believe what he was doing, but, it _did _feel good. He let out a soft moan as he bit the others' lip, causing him to gasp. He eagerly slipped his tongue, exploring his mouth as much was possible. Wet, hot and so many other things. (He tasted like apples, he thought) He nearly melted. He felt himself getting excited, and quickly started grinding against the other, pushing him up against the wall.

Kiku gasped at this sudden movment, his breathing hitched as he started weaving his fingers through his hair. _oh god,_ He thought_, What are we doing? _He groaned has the others' lips moved elsewhere, trailing his neck and chin, pressing his tongue here and there.

Kiku was suddenly aware of his hands between his legs. His mind was hazy from the feeling of lust, that he didn't adknowledge it until he started rubbing. He jerked and gasped. Without him really knowing it, he had started thrusting towards his hands, his breathing becoming soft gasps.

Authurs breathing was heavy, and there was only one act on his ind right now.

God he needed to get their clothes off.

Authur closed his eyes, and felt the edge of Kikus pants. He gave the small man a swift kiss on the lips, before plunging his hand-

"HEYHEY ENGLAND, DO YOU KNOW WHERE- Woah."

The two nations looked over to the doorway, where America was standing, complete poker face.

The silence was deafening.

Authur straightned up, smothing out his suit and growling, "America..."

America stuck his hands in his pockets and spun around, whistling and walked nonchalantly away.

"YOU BLOODY TWAT."

The blurs of the two men could be seen heading towards the door, one laughing maniaclly, the other spurring curse words only a pirate could know.

Japan leaned against the wall, still breathing heavily, confused and aroused.

~%^&*#$!$%^&*^$%#!$%^&*(^%$#!$%^&*(^%$#!$%&*()&^%$#$&*()&^%$#

THE END. SORRY THEY DIDN'T GET NAKED OR ANYTHING, BUT WHATEVER.

...

GOODBYE~!


End file.
